Clara (Spiral Clicker)
Clara-1.png Clara-2.png Clara-3.png Clara-4.png ''Clara ''is the Dean of the College that the player attends in Spiral Clicker, an indie mind control dating sim by Changer. How she was Hypnotized Clara-cg-1.png Clara-cg-1.5.png Clara is unlocked by completing the Campus Conquest of Spiral Clicker, to do this one must unlock all other girls and have gone through the three Campus Conquest Convos. Gameplay & Walkthrough Upon being enslaved Clara questions the player what he plans on doing now that he has her, especially sense she fears what they will turn her respectable college into. Unable to keep her thoughts to herself because of the Spiral, Clara tells her owner that what he has planned is not a good idea and that she a "highly educated woman" will find a way to fight it. This gives the player the idea of dressing Clara up in graduation attire, which she first assumes is a joke and offhandedly makes a remark about how it could be worse - her owner could've taken her education away from her instead. A remark she deeply regretted. Her owner next uses their brainwashing powers to make Clara think that it is before her graduation and she invites her owner out for a drink, ignorant of many things she feels herself attracted to him and now that she is graduating she thinks that it is time to cut loose and have fun. She than invites her owner back to the dorms. Soon after her "graduation" Clara dresses as a schoolgirl because her Owner is "into it". Her owner than furthers her mind backwards to before graduation and takes her to the library so that she can be tutored by Candice. Clara is at first shocked at Candice being Naked, but Candice assures her that she is simply 'behind' and that she will make sure that Clara understands everything. At first doubtful of it Candice takes Clara to a desk and they take a look at the dress code which Clara thinks makes sense. She than asks Candice to further help her 'catch up' as she is far behind being brainwashed. At their next meeting Clara is thankful that her Owner brought to her Candice as she helped her learn so much. Her owner tells her that she needs more and she tells them that if they think so than she will not argue. Thankful that they are taking such an 'interest in her education' she vows to not disappoint her owner. The next tutor is Mia who tells Clara that she would call it 'brainwashing' not 'tutoring' but Clara says that its all the same as she's telling her what to think. This tutoring session is simply putting on headphones that play the spiral enhanced music, which Mia notes are far more potent than the player's last set and 'almost like magic'. Mia than assures her owner that if left to her she would have Clara how they desired her by the end of the day, probably sooner by the look of her. Clara next calls her owner back to her office, now naked, and is thankful that her Owner helped her with her "re-education" as she doubts that she would've become the dean of such a fine university without their help. Even as Dean Clara is eager to learn whatever her Owner thinks she should and thus calls her to be tutored by Katelyn. Clara compliments the Tennis team and Katelyn responds that it is because good girls work hard. Katelyn says that Clara is here to learn physical education of her own. Clara says that she had always focused more on her knowledge than on her body but Katelyn says that she has a great body and she just needs to work on her stamina. Said "physical education" is in fact inserting a dildo into her vagina and doing reps. When Clara is about to come Katelyn stops her and says that she must finish her ten reps before she comes which causes Clara to vow to hold back until she has completed her reps. Personality An educated woman Clara took pride in her college's reputation and educating ability and greatly dreaded the depraved state that it could devolve into after she became powerless to stop it. Upon being "re-educated" she begins to believe that being tutored and being brainwashed are the same thing as she is essentially being told what to think. Now she is eager to learn (be told how to think) whatever her Owner believes she should and accepts it without question. When her "re-education" is complete Clara's dream becomes helping women become good girls and as the dean of the university she lives it. Relationships Owner College Staff As her staff had already been enslaved before her their loyalty was to their Owner over her. Upon believing herself to be a schoolgirl student of the college she is taken to Candice, Candice a loyalist who exists to be brainwashed than proceeds to tutor her so that she can catch up with the other slaves of the Campus. Mia who ran the school's auditorium Category:Spiral Clicker Category:Teacher turned Slave Category:Black Haired Slaves Category:Dark Skinned Slaves Category:Grownup Schoolgirl Slaves